marauders vs maraudettes
by BellaLestrange8
Summary: The Marauders always prank Lily Evans, Marlene Mckinnon, Dorcas Meadows, and Emmeline Vance, and then the Maraudettes were born.
1. The Letter

**Marauders vs. Maraudettes**

Summary: The Marauders always prank Lily Evans, Marlene Mckinnon, Dorcas Meadows, and Emmeline Vance, and then the Maraudettes were born.

Lily Evans was eating her brekfeast when she heard her sister Petunia scream.

"TUNI? What happened?"

"Theres an oo…ww…l"

"Look it has a letter, oh its from Hogwarts Sev told me about the letter yea!"

"You are not a witch he is just pranking you"

"no even you wanted to go you sent a letter to Albus Dumbledore, I am going to read it and I will tell mum and dad once they come home."

lily took the letter from the owl and she read," Dear Miss Evans, We are pleased to infoem you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress,"

"What the bloody hell is all of that rubbish?"

"Daddy it is not rubbish remember Sev well its about that school. Come on lets go to Diagon Ally. I know how to get there."

"honey are you sure you want to?"

"YES!"

By the time they had gone to Diagon Ally Petunia was really upset

"Come on mum, we still need to get money."

"From where?"

"Well … because I am muggle born, muggle means non magic folk, you have to inport money"

"okay lets go"

When they had reached Gringotts the whole Evans family minus Lily was really scared

"Come on mum no time to waste."

"I would like to import 5 thousand pounds to my daughters account, Lillian Rose Evans'"

During the 3 hours they had looked around and bought almost everything. While Lily's family was in line Lily was looking around.

"SIRUS ORION BLACK COME BACK HEREEEEEEEE!" Lily heard a pretty blond girl shout.

"oh hi my name's Marlene Mckinnon, that guy just threw his ice cream at me that's why I was shouting,"

"my names lily evans"

"are you muggle born because I have never heard that last name?"

"yea"

After about 10 minutes the girls parents told them they had to go.

"so see you at Hogwarts lily"

"you too Marlene"

"mum dad we still need to buy, _History of Magic, The Standard Book Of Spells,_ an owl and a wand. "

2 hours later Lily just needed a wand and owl.

"Lets get an owl first mum, ohh I like that one!" She said pointing to a snowy owl.

"Mum please I really want her, I will name her…Angel see she has a faint yellow line there."

After 5 minutes of ` convincing Angel was bought, " Just an wand!"

Mr. Ollivander creeped her out it took about 40 wands until he could her the right one "you must be very powerful for it to take that many times" he told her

"try this, willow 10 ¼ " swishy excellent for, charms transfiguration, but you I can see have natural abilities for all the subjects"

Finaly it was the day, September 1st.


	2. The Ride

**Hey everyone! This my first fanfic hope u like it! Plz review!**

Lily was so happy that she didn't even see her friend Sev. Lily's mum made Petunia say by. "Just cuz mum said so I'm gunna say bye, bye freakish freaky freak "

Lily did not care because her sister could not ruin the best day of her life. While Lily was sitting in the compartment and then the door slide open.

"LILY!"

"Hey Marlene what's up?"

"Well this is Dorcas Meadows my next door, so is Black, and Potter they are complete idiots."

"Like she said I'm Dorcas and I can't wait to prank those idiots plus we are way smarter"

"Yea I have to agree with you two I saw Black and he's an idiot."

"So's Potter, they are like idiotic bros."

"Speak of the devils "Lily said warningly

"Hello ladies this is Remus Lupin and he's great"

"Hi" Remus said shyly

" Well ladies I know that you don't know who we are but I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black we will be free to date and snogg so yea so will Remmy so yea." Said James Potter

"Look Potter" all the girls started

We " Marlene

Really" Dorcas

Hate"-Lily

YOU BOYS" girls

"What did we do to you 3?" Sirius asked

"Hmm…how about you are alive?" Marlene

"Come on Sirius and Remus lets leave these _ladies _"

When the guys left the girls were talking about there life's before they meet. Dorcas and Marlene had been best friends ever since they could see each other. And how they became enemies with Potter and Black but how the Potters are super rich and they have a lot of parties so they see the Potters and Blacks a lot. When Dorcas was describing they were interrupted, by a girl first year it seemed –

"Sorry but there were 4 boys who bombed my compartment may I sit? "

"No prob were their names by any chance Black Potter and Lupin?"

"Yea plus Pettigrew. They are really annoying I would love to prank them, my names Emmeline Vance, are you gals by chance, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadows, and Lily Evans?

"Hi Emmeline, how do you know our names?" Lily asked

"The guys said that you three were really annoying, and they said that you Lily have bright red hair lovely by the way and your eyes are beauty, and Dorcas you have long swishy brown hair, and Marlene you have the most lovely blond hair"

"Those boys are really annoying!"

"I know! When they were going to my compartment-

"Sorry girls but anything off the trolley?"The trolley lady said

"YES! The names Marlene and remember it! 30 chocolate frogs, 12 Bertie botts every flavor beans, 12 choco balls, 4 Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, 4 Cauldron Cakes, 4 Pumpkin Pasties , 4 pumpkin juice, 4 Licorice Wand, 4 sugar quills, 4 squeaking sugar mice please!"

"Well that's even more than that boy, that'll be 6 gallons Marlene and that's it."

"Thank you"

"Marlene that's just for I thought you didn't that much!"

"Jeez Dory that's for all of us!"

"Okay like I was saying before we were interrupted , so I knew they were coming because there were girls and they were all like … noooo please don't go James please and they are all like I love please I want to kiss you forever! I was all like as if I would love to kiss them!"

The girls just laughed and ate candy for the ride until the door slide open and all four of the girls' enemies entered, but mainly Lily's enemy was James cuz he pranked her a lot, Marlene's enemy was Sirius cuz he pranked her and really annoyed her, Dorcas' enemy was Remus because she had kindof liked him but when he joined the boys anger just flowed, when Emmeline said so Dorcas was red in her eyes, Emmeline's enemy was Peter because he seemed really nice but then he pranked her so she punched him in the face, when Peter walked in his face was still purple.

"Evans"James said calmly

"Potter" Lily answered anger everywhere

"McKinnon"Sirus said calmly also

"Black!" Marlene spat

Before Remus could say anything all four of the boys flew out harshly with green and silver faces.

"GET OUT OR ELSE!" Lily spat at them.

Once the boys were out all the girls hi-fived Lily.

"That was bloody brilliant Lily!" Dory said

"Well slythrin does suck by the way which house do you gals want to go to?" said lily

"Well Dory and I are gunna be in Griffindor, the brave! Our families have been in Griffindor for centuries what about you Eme?" said Marlene

"Same."

"Well Griffindor for me Lily Evans but you Eme seem like a a a-" she couldn't contine because she was dying from giggling.

"A what?" Eme said with a murderous glare

"a a a – a a a a a- sly—" she didn't continue because Eme had punched her and sent a murederous glare but the glare did nothing

"hrmph!"

"You know that the punch did nothing."

" ALL STUDENTS PUT ON YOUR ROBES 5 MINUTES UNTIL WE REACH HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY" the conductor said.

The girls went to change and they met outside.

"First years over here with me!" hagrid said

While the girls were waiting Marlene had trouble moving in her robes the had seemed to have shrunk and there was no questioning it.

"BOYS!" the girls screeched but the girls were the only ones there.

"anyone know the conter curse" dory asked

"yes I do" lily said while doing it

"I'll go get them good" said Lily and wasn't seen until they got up the stairs

After looking franticly she was found with a smile on her face

"you'll see" was what she said while she was talking so was Professor McGonagall

Once they entered they turned and saw the boys' robes were green and silver plus it said we love slythirin .

"Black Sirius," McGonagall with a disproving look


	3. The sorting

**DISCLAIMER: im JKR Malfoys good Get it?**

**JkR Owns it all.**

After looking franticly she was found with a smile on her face

"you'll see" was what she said while she was talking so was Professor McGonagall

Once they entered they turned and saw the boys' robes were green and silver plus it said we love slythirin .

"I am really scared because my mum and dad both said that we have to beat up a troll," Marlene said really creept out

"Really? Well my mum and dad that we have to perform so much magic," Dory said as her parents were almost sorted into Ravenclaw because they were really smart.

"My parents thought that we would have to perform magic but they are muggles," Lily said

"Mine said that we try on a hat," Eme said.

The first years reached the sorting hat as McGonagall took out a scroll and read out the names.

"Not cool our parents lied to us! ,"Dory and Marlene said together

"Well mine were correct!," Eme said

"Black Sirius," McGonagall with a disproving look

Black, Lupin, Potter, and Pettigrew were really confused when the whole Great Hall started cracking up. Lily being as Mr. Olivanders said excellent with charms. She charmed the boys so they could not see a thing that was wrong. But it was very weak indeed so it lasted about 5 minutes. When the boys found out anger filled the Great Hall. Except Peter Pettigrew being as dumbwitted as he was, he did not understand a thing. It took all of Lupin's and Potter's willpower to tell Pettigrew. When the laughter died out McGonagall called out once Sirius Black

"Black, Sirius," Red in the face from annoyance.

"Hmm… intresting yet another Black. But is slythirn really the house to go? You really hate your family. Smart but not smart enough, trouble maker, not with the huffs better be,

GRIFFINDOR!"

The Great Hall was silenced. Lily had read about and heard the Blacks they were always in the snakes' house.

"Blacks are never in any house but the snakes." Marlene whispered.

"Well, everyone knew that knew Sirius that he was different, kinder, annoying …" Dory whispered back.

"But that means that he must be better nicer… not really mean, but he's mean annoying….and like Potter,"Lily whispered by spat the name Potter.

" Here is the day I have always dreaded," Eme whispered

"WHAT?" the rest asked

" I am gunna be in the same bloody house for 7 bloody friken bloody years… -

"so?" Lily asked

"with a BLACK!" she spat

"oh" was the answer

McGonagall shushed them. Names later it was,

"Evans, Lillian." McGonagall said with a smile.

Lily was very worried. What if she got in Hufflepuff urg! It was so stressful.

Lily put the sorting hat on her head.

"Hmm… right you know. Very bright and brave and natural for all but gifted for charms, Ravenclaw the smarts, but more brave to risk your life for others. None other, let—

"not SLYTHIRIN" lily interrupted

"Don't interrupt! Let it be

**GRIFFINDOR!**"

Lily hoped off the chair much too excited, but then it came to her, she would be in the same bloody house for 7 bloody friken bloody years with BLACK, well at least she was with her bessties.

A few names later it Lupin and it was about a 5 second wait until the hat shouted

" GRIFFINDOR"

Lily, Marlene,Eme, but most of all Dorcas groaned.

Lily still had some evil lerking in her so she went up to Lupin and congratulated him.

"Congrats Lupin!"

"Thanks Lily"

"Ya whatever," she spat very icily

" Lily whats up you okay you seem really mad,"

"Really ? Your group was so rude! Marlene's robes are new . You guys are lucky that I knew the counter curse or I would –

"Lily I had nothing to do wi—

"Oh yea you did you little coakroah!" she spat

" Lily I didn't mean t—

"Yea you all did, you boys are lucky I knew the counter curse or else it would have been way –

" You knew the counter curse? Even I didn't know it ! … Wait you were the one you did—

"Yea I bloody did do it, you little fat idiots!" she spat

" Hey you two seem like you are in a cat fight is it all fine?" Black asked

"Oh yes it is very fine indeed," Lily said evily, because she had made their robes bright green and silver , and it said that they loved Malfoy and other Slythirns.

When the girls had seen what Lily did they laughed as Potter and Pettigrew were outraged. Black and Lupin could not understand in the end Potter had to mouth,"

she had made your robes bright green and silver , and it said that you guys loved Malfoy and other Slythirns.

Names later Lupin and Black had decided not to talk to Lily anymore.

The name she was hoping for,

"McKinnon ,Marlene"

Right when the hat touched her head it screamed,

"GRIFFINDOR"

Lily cheered along with the rest of Griffindor minus Black and Lupin.

" Great job Marlene!" Lily said

"Just one really really really really really bad thing!" she said sort of icily

"WHAT?" Lily asked she could not believe that her friend regretted being in the same house as her.

" I will be in the same bloody house for 7 bloody friken bloody years with BLACK,"

"Oh yea that's what I thought too!"

"At least we will have eachother,"

"Yea… well—

"Meadows Dorcas,"

"Yea Dory come on in Griffindor," Marlene said

"Where else?' Lily wondered

" Ravenclaw, her parents are really smart." Marlene answered.

A few moments later

"GRIFFINDOR!"

" Lily and Marlene's cheers were the loudest,"

While the girls were gossiping more students were sorting, then came,

" Pettigrew Peter"

"GRIFFINDOR"

"I thought he would be in Hufflepuff," Marlene said

The girls nodded

The name Lily had been dreaded popped up

"Potter James"

The hat had not even touched his head when it screamed,

"GRIFFINDOR"

The girls moaned

The name they needed to hear came

"Vance Emmeline "

It took just a few seconds for it to scream,

"GRIFFINDOR!"

The girls were so happy they did not notice a thing.

By the time the feast was over the girls were already the best of friends.

Once the girls got to the common room Molly Prewett a third year stopped them from going to their dormitory.

" Hey you three that was well… how should I put it BLOODY brilliant! Hope we could become great friends gals." Molly said

"Thanks," they answered

Once up the three girls had already made friends with, Amelia Bones, Alice something, Mafalda Hopkirk, Bertha Jorkins, Pomona Sprout, and Millicent Bagnold. When the rest fell asleep the four girls were thinking of a plan … for the guys. At the same time the guys were planing how to prank the girls. PLEASE REVIEW! HOPE U LIKED IT 


End file.
